


Oliver's Birthday

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3 with Liberties Taken, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Season 3 - It's Oliver's birthday and Felicity insists that it must be celebrated





	Oliver's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varellanoemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varellanoemo/gifts).



> In this story, I took some liberties. It is set shortly after Oliver comes back after facing Ras the first time in Season 3. Felicity never ends up with Ray, Oliver's birthday occurs before they go to Nanda Parbet and Thea is aware of Oliver being the Arrow and is sort of with Roy. Hope that all makes sense :)
> 
> This is a birthday gift for @vaelisamaza! Happy Birthday!!  
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow

“I don’t want to be a woman that you love.” The words played over and over in Oliver’s head. He knew Felicity was mad when she said them but it didn’t mean they weren’t true. 

 

Oliver didn’t know why her words hurt so much. It wasn’t as though, he thought he deserved her. He couldn’t be with her and be the Arrow but he hadn’t slept well since that night and it had nothing to do with being stabbed by Ras Al Ghul.

 

Oliver got off his cot and decided if he couldn’t sleep, he may as well exercise. 

 

As he did the salmon ladder, he continued to think. He knew Felicity was dating Ray and he didn’t like it. If he was honest, he wouldn’t approve of her dating anyone that wasn’t Oliver Queen.  He hopped down. The sweat dripping off his abs. He didn’t know what to do.

 

*****

 

Felicity couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been sleeping well since Oliver’s return. She went from being the happiest woman alive to questioning whether she ever knew Oliver at all. He was choosing to work with Malcolm Merlyn. No matter what way she looked at it, it made no sense. Oliver was a good man, she knew it in her bones. Good men do not join forces with evil.

 

She crawled out of bed to make herself some tea. As she stood waiting for the kettle to boil she looked at the calendar on her fridge. It was then she noticed that Oliver’s birthday was coming up next week.

 

Felicity was filled with a sense of urgency. They had to celebrate Oliver’s birthday. The man had come back from the dead, the least they could do was have a party.

 

Things weren’t the best between them right now, but she still loved him and he deserved a party.  She began making a list of all the things she would need. Once that was done, she sent an email to Digg, Thea and Roy asking them to meet her at Big Belly Burger for lunch tomorrow for a secret plan for Oliver. 

 

She finished her tea and headed back to bed. Feeling better now that she had a plan.

 

*****

 

Felicity was late to meet the team, due to a meeting running late at Palmer Tech.

 

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late.” She stole a fry from Roy. When he made a face, she looked apologetic, “I’m starving, you can have some of mine as soon as I get my order.”

 

Roy seemed placated.

 

“So Felicity, are you going to tell us the reason for this clandestine meeting?” Diggle smiled at her.

 

“I’d hardly call it clandestine, it’s broad daylight.” Felicity looked out the window.

 

“Okay, Oliver-free then. What has my brother done now?” Thea asked.

 

“It’s actually a good thing. It’s Oliver’s birthday next Wednesday and I think we should throw him a surprise party.” Felicity looked at a bunch of blank faces. “You know, with like balloons, cake and stuff.”

 

“Sorry, I have to point out the elephant in the room. Aren’t you guys barely on speaking terms.” Roy looked at Felicity pointedly.

 

“Yes, things are little rough right now, because he’s decided to team up with MALCOLM MERLYN.” She quickly turned to Thea. “No offence.”

 

“None taken.” Thea smiled.

 

“So, you want to throw Oliver a birthday party?” Diggle started to laugh.

 

“Yes, he didn’t die. He deserves a party.” Felicity was beginning to feel agitated. She was the one mad at Oliver, why weren’t the rest jumping on board?

 

“Those are some pretty high standards. Do I get one too?” Roy joked.

 

Thea smiled. “Felicity, I think it’s great that you want to throw a party. Count me in. We can hold it at the loft. Oliver hasn’t been around much lately anyway.”

 

“That’s great. Sounds like we have a venue. I’ll get the supplies, I’ll leave it up to Digg to get Oliver there.” Felicity looked at Diggle and he nodded. “Sounds like we have a plan.”

 

“Does this mean you are forgiving Oliver for the whole Merlyn thing?” Roy had to ask the most obvious question.

 

Felicity shook her head. “No, but it means I can put my difference aside for one night. There will be cake and wine. Crap, how could I have forgotten wine?”

 

“I’ve got the wine covered. But maybe we should get some beer and soft drinks, you know, so we can have options.”

 

Roy rose his hand a little. “I’ll grab those. It will be my contribution.”

 

“Well team, seems we have a plan. I’m going to go quickly order some food.” Felicity got up and left the table.

 

*****

 

Thea spoke first. “Okay, anyone else deeply confused?” 

 

“I learned long ago that I’ll never really understand them. But the one thing I do know is they love each other. They are just too stubborn to be together. So I say we follow Felicity’s plan to a point.” Digg leaned in. “We bring everything we agreed to and then leave them alone to sort out their issues. This team works better when they are on the same page and right now, they aren’t even in the same book.”

 

*****

 

On the morning of the party Felicity sent texts to everyone confirming everything was a go. She and Oliver still aren’t really talking, unless you count her snippy remarks, but it’s not like she would be the only one at the party.

 

By mid morning she’d heard back from everyone and the party was a go. She had taken the day off work, in case there are any last minute details to take care of so far none so she decided to treat herself to a mani pedi.

 

After she got her nails done, she began thinking about what she should wear. She wasn’t sure and began going through the dresses in her closet. She could wear the pink dress she’d worn to the Queen Christmas party or the black dress with the cutouts that she’d worn on her not-date with Barry Allen. She decided to go with the black one as it would not bring up reminders of a failed party. At least that’s what she told herself. It definitely wasn’t because Oliver would like the cutouts. 

 

As soon as she was ready, Felicity headed to Thea’s to decorate. Luckily, Roy was also there when she arrived so between the three of them they got the balloons, streamers and banner up fairly quickly.

 

Before they knew Digg was texting to say that he and Oliver were on their way.

 

As Felicity, Thea and Roy crouched in the darkened apartment, they heard Diggle and Oliver approaching.

 

“Are you sure Thea wanted us to come over tonight? The loft looks pretty dark.”

 

“The lights were one of the things she said she wanted us to look at”

 

Oliver looked at Digg skeptically. Why would Thea contact Digg instead of him? It all seemed odd. Almost as odd as Thea forgetting his birthday. Unless...and it dawned him seconds before he opened the door.

 

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVER!” Thea, Felicity and Roy cheered as they turned on the lights. 

 

“Wow. I mean wow. This is amazing you guys. Thank you!” 

 

Felicity came forward and said lowly, “I can’t believe Diggle told you.”

 

“Wow. Felicity you look great.” He really was blown away by her dress. “Digg didn’t tell me, I swear. I figured it out for myself, just before I opened the door.”

 

“What gave it away? I knew I should have called you today.” She pouted.

 

“Not you, I was surprised Thea didn’t call and then I was going to the loft and the lights were out…”

 

“I see. We will do better, next time.”

 

“Next time?”

 

“If you are lucky.” She winked at him. “We have wine and beer and cake.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Felicity led Oliver to the kitchen for a beverage and got herself one as well.  She noticed it had gotten a little quieter.

 

“Hey guys, maybe we need some music to get this party started!”

 

But as she and Oliver looked around the corner they realized they were alone. 

 

“I thought it was weird they were staying by the door.” Oliver stated. “Hope it wasn’t something I said.”

 

Felicity was too shocked to say anything. Then her phone buzzed. “Maybe they went to pick something up.” She looked down at the text. “Or, maybe not.”

 

**John: We decided the best birthday gift we could give Oliver was if you two could sort out your issues. So please use this time to talk**

 

Felicity handed the phone to Oliver so he could see the text. “We talk.” She pouted. “I really wanted this to be a good party Oliver, I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, I think it’s a great party. Or the idea was great.”

 

“I understand if you want to go home.”

 

“No, I want to finish my beer and didn’t you say there was cake?”

 

“You don’t have to spare my feelings, we both know that you don’t eat sugar.”

 

“But I do blow out candles.” He smiled, really trying to lighten the mood. Truthfully, he was shocked that Felicity threw him a party. Lately, he could barely get her to acknowledge his presence. She was so mad about Merlyn and of course she had her new boyfriend. His smile got broader, wonder what Ray thought of Felicity throwing him a party.

 

“Wow. The thought of blowing out candles really seems to make you happy.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Let’s sit for a moment,” he led her toward the couch. “So, what’s new with you? How are things at Palmer Tech?” Oliver sincerely wanted to know. He’d missed Felicity. 

 

“Palmer Tech is great. Ray pretty much okays all my ideas, which is amazing. I was a little worried after I said I wouldn’t date him that the situation might get sticky but he’s been nothing but professional. So that’s good. It’s nice when people can be professional. You know? I’m going to stop talking now.”

 

“And there is my birthday present! My favourite Felicity Smoak babble.”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“But, did I hear you right? You aren’t dating Ray Palmer?” Oliver tried but he couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“No, I wanted to date Ray. I mean really, he’s the perfect guy. He’s a Disney prince, who also watches Doctor Who. But in the end, it wouldn’t be fair.”

 

Oliver stayed silent. He really wanted to ask but he lost that privilege when he pushed her away. So he decided to see if their friendship was salvageable. “And what about us. Can we try, try to clear the air?” 

 

Felicity could hear how nervous Oliver was asking that question. She resisted the urge to hug him and say everything was going to be okay because she didn’t know that. “Oliver, you really shook me. I thought I knew you better than anyone. In fact, I had recently argued with the team on your behalf that you would NEVER work with Malcolm Merlyn. I don’t know if I know you anymore.” Felicity looked down.

 

“Hey,” Oliver used his hand to lift her chin up and force Felicity to look at him. “You do know me better than anyone. Working with Malcolm is a last resort. It’s not something I’m comfortable with. Not at all. But I had to find another way to beat Ras, my way didn’t work.”

“But, couldn’t we try to think of another, another way? There has to be another way that isn’t Malcolm.”

 

“I’ve tried. But this is it. I promise, I’ll keep him as far away from you as possible. Just because I’m working with him, doesn’t mean I trust him. I haven’t forgotten all his crimes. He killed Tommy and Sara.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

“Okay then? Does that mean you understand?”

 

Felicity took a large gulp of her wine. “It means that I’m going to give you, you not Malcolm, the benefit of the doubt that you know what you are doing. BUT if he double crosses us, all bets are off Oliver. I will take him down.”

 

Oliver tried really hard not to smirk. He looked how fierce Felicity looked, she really believed she could take Merlyn down and the truth is, he’d love to watch her try. People frequently underestimated Felicity Smoak. He was not one of them. “Felicity, there is something else I want to talk to you about.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“When I died.” He heard Felicity sharp intake of breath. “My last thoughts were of you.” He took Felicity’s wine glass and put it on the table before grasping both her hands. “Obviously, now is not the best time but when I defeat Ras, if you are willing, I’d like to try another first date.”

 

“Yes.” Felicity nodded.

 

“Really?” He couldn’t believe it. He knew he was grinning like a fool.

 

“Really.” Felicity nodded. “But I have one request.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Can I get a kiss from the birthday boy?”

 

Oliver leaned forward with a plan to give her a chaste kiss. It didn’t really work out that way. Turns out almost dying warrants you a truly spectacular kiss. When they finally had to stop for air, Oliver couldn’t stop himself from saying “wow.”

 

“And there is more where that came from once we defeat Ras.”

 

“I feel strongly motivated.”

 

“You’d better! Now let me text our friends and see if they will come back for cake”

 

**Felicity: Point proven. Oliver and I would like you all to come back to the party**

 

Digg, Thea and Roy mustn’t have gone far because they were back in no time.

 

Oliver smiled as they all sang Happy Birthday to him and as he blew out his candles he had no doubt his wish would come true because he was looking right at her. 


End file.
